


I'd ask you again and again... and again.

by Thosesweetninjas



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Multiple) marriage proposals, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosesweetninjas/pseuds/Thosesweetninjas
Summary: “Kakashi, we are already married” Kakashi laughs at Gai’s protest.“When has that made a difference?...Humor me?”//1K for the prompt: Marriage
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	I'd ask you again and again... and again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KakaGai day, July 7th. The prompt was Marriage.  
> 

On the eve of war Gai can’t help but feel restless. There’s so many possibilities from this final battle of sorts, so many possibilities it feels like a battle in itself. After sleeping his usual amount, he had turned to see Kakashi but was instead met with an empty bed. His rival was not the earliest of risers. Seeing him calm and comfortable while sleeping was comforting in it’s own way. 

The sun has started to come out already, the sky is a soft yellow cracking into orange and all manner of colours. 

Gai looks to the sky, there’s faint clouds already as the sun comes out. There’s a silhouette, a dark shape sitting upon the roof of a makeshift building, watching the clouds with the nonchalance of a Nara is undoubtedly Kakashi. Gai has honed his observation for as long as he has known his rival, the stance and almost lazy tilt of his head is like a beacon to Gai.

The rather considerate posture and outward personality that takes the focus off the gooey parts Kakashi doesn’t know what to do with. 

“Rival” Gai announces as he lands beside Kakashi 

“Rival” Kakashi parrots back, his head rests in his hands

“It’s not like you to be up this early”

Kakashi turns his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Gai sighs but Kakashi laughs whether joyously or awkwardly is yet to be seen.

“It's a special circumstance isn’t it? Let me have this, the one time I’ve slept and been awake before you” Kakashi leans into him.

“You could say that.” Gai relishes the warmth they share, he’s so tempted to rest his head against Kakashi, he does so - he might as well let himself have this.

“You know rival, if we-”

“Speculating isn’t going to help us”

“After all this, you should marry me”

Gai can feel Kakashi tense against his side. The sun has illuminated more of the sky so Gai takes a moment to appreciate that. 

“Technically we’re already married, you remember?”

“I could marry you a hundred, no a thousand times rival”

“Surely just one time would do”  
  
“It’s still so tempting to ask” sunlight streaks across the makeshift tents.

“I’ll think about it,” Kakashi squeezes his hand, which has entangled with his.

* * *

Kakashi might as well have been haunting Gai’s hospital room himself. He’s been visiting at least once if not more every day. Sakura has gotten used to him being a permanent fixture of the room to say the least. 

When Gai wakes they send Pakkun to him, he’d fallen asleep on his couch, soon to be _their_ couch. With Gai out of commission he may have tried to do some decorating, this is good enough for him but for Gai? He wants it to be better. He wants to be good enough for his eternal rival - even though Gai thinks he’s so much more than good enough.

He probably should’ve taken a few minutes for himself before body flickering but he’s made many bad decisions before, why not another one.

Gai is sitting up, eyes half lidded but bright and _he smiles_ when Kakashi enters the room. The emotions that have been a lonely vortex within him suddenly dissipate, all those different emotions running down to a pool of relief. 

“You… You knew the risks. Did you even think about it? How… How could” 

“I’ve always thought about it Rival. But yet I’m still here with you” Gai looks at him, arms beckoning him forward.

“Marry me, my love. I intended to keep my promise” 

“Ask me again some other time” Kakashi pulls Gai’s hand towards him, gently trying not to jostle him. He presses small kisses against Gai’s knuckles, they’re bruised but the medic-nins have done their jobs very well. 

“You did look really cool out there though”

Gai smiles at him, all of a sudden feeling much more fragile than he has in years. Kakashi holding onto his hand so carefully - without the usual _softness_ of shinobi.

* * *

The last day of the hot springs trip has a kind of melancholy feeling for Kakashi, he’s keeping pace with Gai whilst Mirai walks ahead. The caution of young shinobi is something they smile about; there's less danger, less life and death but the younger shinobi take their missions with a seriousness that’s endearing. Mirai has also grown as they have, her taking her mission so seriously is heartwarming, a certain sort of tenacity she has. It makes Kakashi think of times where he was desperate to prove himself, he shakes himself out of the thought and then refocuses on Gai.

Kakashi keeps glancing at Gai, his vision is a bit unforgiving at times but Gai is constant and familiar, Kakashi could pick him out of any crowd easily.

Gai might notice these looks, he might not. Maybe he’s just waiting for the words to escape Kakashi's mouth, teeth biting down on his own tongue.

“Gai…” Kakashi inevitably says, pausing and turning to him “About this mission. I... if there was a hot spring that could heal your leg I’d probably have…”

“Are you still worrying about me? You know it’s been ten years since then” Gai cuts him off, a gentle look on his face. “Kakashi it’s okay, I’m alive I can talk to you like this and that’s all that matters. I mean, who cares about a leg or two? Also because of that, you’re always by my side. What more could I ask for?”

Kakashi kneels just to the side of Gai’s wheelchair, “Marry me.” he asks, the words just slip out

“Kakashi, we are already married” Kakashi laughs at Gai’s protest.

“When has that made a difference?...Humor me?”

“Of course, Rival.” Gai reaches out to join their hands for a moment. He squeezes Kakashi's hand in his, solid and strong in his grasp. Kakashi squeezes back, he looks away with a secret smile hidden under his mask. They separate hands reluctantly before going after Mirai.

**Author's Note:**

> I think they'd be the type to renew their vows a lot, like a consistent promise to the other. This was really fun to write ^^  
> I used some of the Steam ninja scrolls dialogue at the end there, ever just think about those episodes and get feels? Cause I do


End file.
